Johnny John Johnson's Porsche 911 Carrera
Another car won from Mark Duncan, Johnny beat Mark with the Nissan Skyline GT-R that he also won from Mark. The Second Car Mark Duncan smiled. "I want to race again. I'll bet my car, like last time." "Again? You want to bet your car in a race you might lose?" "I'm not going to lose. I modified the engine and exhaust system for faster speed. I also made my car cooler with my wheels and decals. You want to race, Johnny? Or are you chicken?" "You better race well, or I'm getting your car." Mark smiled. He drove his car up to the starting line. Johnny followed him. Both cars rocketed through the street. Mark drifted a turn, scattering newspapers. Johnny followed Mark, drafting him and drifting around him. Mark tried to ram Johnny, but missed. Johnny took the chance and gunned his engine. He drifted and crossed the finish line, winning another car from Mark. (Copied from the Nissan Skyline GT-R) Upgrades Johnny won Mark's car, which was in really good shape. Johnny put only one modification into the Carrera. Roll Cage Johnny wants to be as safe as possible, so he installed a roll cage in the Carrera. A Street Challenge After installing the roll cage, Johnny drove the car out to test it. When he was on his way home, some cars swerved in front of Johnny. Johnny got out of his car, angry. "Can you drive, bitc#? Get out of my way!" Then some guys in leather jackets and jeans got out of the cars. "Oops. Sorry about that. Can you guys please move? I have to get home." "Are you Johnny John Johnson? Our leader wants to talk with you." "Ok... Where is he?" Jake Miller got out of the black Chevrolet Camaro. "Hey there, Johnny. Remember me?" Flashback Note: This is copied directly from the Mazda Miata MX-5. Flashback Part #1 Johnny watched as the two drivers raced down the street. The cars whooshed by, with rapid gusts following. The crowd cheered on the drivers until Jake Miller t-boned Blake Perkins, who then spun out and crashed into a tree. Jake was attacked by fans, who didn't like his move. Johnny ran over to Blake and freed him. Blake had broken his left leg and arm from the crash. Johnny decided to buy Blake's car, promising he would beat Jake in a pink-slip race and give Blake Jake's Charger. After getting his new car back to his house, he got all the parts he needed to restore this Miata back to racing. Flashback Part #2 Johnny called Jake and challenged him to a pink slip race. He and Jake agreed to race at the same place where Jake raced Blake. Johnny and Jake drove up to the starting line where many people were standing to watch the race. Both cars drove up to the starting line. Jake revved his engine, trying to intimidate Johnny. Johnny responded with a rev of his own, surprising Jake. Both drivers prepared to punch the petal. Johnny and Jake zoomed off at the same time. Jake took the lead, then braked. Johnny swerved around Jake, making Jake angered that his trick didn't work. Jake tried to ram Johnny from behind, but Johnny gunned the engine, leaving Jake in his dust. A few turns later, Jake passed Johnny and tried to t-bone him, like he did to Blake. Johnny swerved around Jake again, making Jake activate his hidden nitro boost. Johnny drove down the street, when Jake rammed him from behind. Johnny struggled to control the car, when Jake's nitro boost stopped. Johnny hit the brakes to stop the vehicle and pushed the petal down. He shot past Jake, who slowed down from overheat, through the finish line. Johnny did it. He defeated Jake Miller and won his Charger. Like what he promised, he gave the car to Blake. End Flashback "Yeah, I remember you. You made Blake Perkins crash. Then I beat you with the exact same car you crashed. Feel good?" Jake sneered. "You think you can beat me with a measly car and walk away? It's not that easy. I'll race you in another pink slip race again. This time I'm using my Chevrolet Camaro that you saw me come out of." "You are d@mn aggressive. Fine. Am I betting my Porsche 911 Carrera?" "Yeah. Hurry up and race me." Johnny drove up to start line, where one of Jake's members held a flag. "Are you ready?!? Three! Two! One! Go!" Both racers sped down the street, which was blocked by Jake's gang. Johnny drifted a turn, which Jake used to speed ahead. Jake then signaled members of his gang to throw junk on the road to slow Johnny down. Johnny swerved around a chair, a newspaper stand and a goat. WHERE DID THESE GUYS GET A GOAT?!? Johnny drifted past Jake, who took a turn took quickly and swerved. Jake then signaled his members to block Johnny with the cars. Johnny gunned his engine, successfully evading the barricade. Jake braked his Camaro, avoiding a crash. Johnny crossed the finish line, winning another car from Jake.